Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 1 \times 1 + 6 \times \dfrac{ 24 }{ 3 } $
$ = 1 \times 1 + 6 \times 8 $ $ = 1 + 6 \times 8 $ $ = 1 + 48 $ $ = 49 $